The Delinquents of Lake Michigan
by TCBN
Summary: A homeless girl discovers refuge in a hostel that turns out to be where a counsellor banished the graduating grade of SP High! Will they survive? Themes of belonging, obesity, drinking, depression. nothing gay happens
1. Chapter 1

There was a large building that stood before a wildly rushing torrent of water below a stone bridge that called itself Lake Michigan. On some days, the water was angry and would spit brown tongues of angry salty fury at any passersby who hurried across the bridge. Other days it was happy and shone a glossy sheen that invited people to jump right in or stare into the deep blue water and get carried away in their thoughts.

The building was an apartment block which served a different purpose other than housing people. It looked like an ugly pile of ugliness. A girl sat on one of the balconies with another person who tried to light up a cigarette.

"Is that really your idea of being a positive mentor to a new comer" the girl laughed, stuffing her hair within the black wool hat she wore

"Well, you're a little old to influence easily" the boy cocked an eyebrow, puffing a smoke ring off the balcony.

"What is this place, really?" she asked,

"I don't know, Lauren" the blonde boy shrugged, "All I know is that we need help in some way or form and we came here or were sent here"

"What's your name?" Lauren asked, "I never caught it"

The blonde boy stared at the girl whose clothes and hair looked as if they'd been slept in and worn for months. She had been living it rough on the streets and by the looks of it hadn't entirely looked as if she had made any friends.

"Kenny" he said, leaning on the balcony, "Don't ask why that moron introduced me as _mentor_. I have a name, you know"

"You? A mentor?" Lauren laughed, plucking out the cigarette from his mouth

Kenny hastily snatched back the cigarette, took a long drag, "They pick a random in the building to try help the newcomer settle in"

"Oh" Lauren looked over the balcony, "Who else in here?"

"Can I tell you something real nasty?" Kenny spat over the balcony, "My high school school counselor sent our entire grade over here because he thought we were delinquents"

Lauren's eyeballs nearly popped out, "bloody hell!-"

"Yeah!" Kenny turned around, stabbing the cigarette into the wall in anger, "He bloody well told us to try set ourselves straight! Said we were a bunch of half witted morons!"


	2. Chapter 2

A floor below, Cartman strained, his fat pimpled hands reaching desperatky for the TV remote on his bedside table.

"Butters!" Cartman roared, "BUTTERS!"

"Y-yes!" Butters jumped through Cartman's bedroom door, blinking in confusion.

"I… I can't reach that controller" wheezed a 200kg mound of stomach, "Please"

Butters stared at the pile of fat before him, slowly reaching for the controller and passing it to him.

"What are you looking at!?" Cartman snapped, turning on the tv impatiently

"You were fat at eight" Butters mumbled, "You're still uncring about your weight?"

"No, I am not!" Cartman barked, now get me my pot pie!"

"No" Butters aid in a calm voice

"Get it before I take off my oxygen tank and THROW it at you!" Cartman threatened, shaking a wart covered fist at Butters.

"F- okay fine" Butters scrambled out the door, to the lifts where a man with massive thighs and huge arms the size of elephant trunks. He quickly took out a needle and injected his arm, jumping when Butters approached.

"Hi" Butters looked solemnly at Stan, "if we don't get our of this building, I think Eric will die"

"Don't be dramatic" Stan shrugged, prodding the lift button impatiently, "Cartman's dug his grave for himself" Stan explained

"I gotta ask you a favour" Butters looked at Stan's veins that wired his neck, "I need that stuff you drink all the time"

"My shakes?" Stan snorted, clutching his chest, laughing, "Cartman would chop your head off with the window as a beheading mechanism"

"Look" Butters sighed at his feet, "death's pretty near"

The lift pinged open and Stan strode in, turning around and smiling down at his short friend with pale white skin, blue eyes popping out like unpleasant pimples on a wedding day.

"Butters" Stan grinned, "If Cartman was maybe not such a bigoted asshole, maybe I'd actually give a shit" Stan grinned as the lift doors closed, "But I don't! Tah!"

The doors shut, Butters could hear Stan grunting as he did leg crunches in the lift, sighing he turned off to down the hallway.

Stan rode the lift to the room with the giant pool table. Kyle sat in the center of it in a meditative pose. A beer bottle with a pink straw jutted out the bottle neck.

"Meditating isn't going to help you" Stan said, picking up a pool stick and using it as a balance beam as he lunged across the room.

"I'm desperate, How am I going to cure my disease!" Kyle whined

"It's not a disease" Stan told him, "It's an addiction that requires professional help"

Kyle stared at the drink next to him, gulped a gasp of air and snatched the bottle, chugging it down like the contents of the bottle was water.

"We're going to die if we stay in this building" Stan sighed

"Come on, let's play pool" Lauren appeared from nowhere, "get to know everyone"


	3. Chapter 3

That night after Lauren had a few rounds of pool and after Kenny's raunchy tales of school and of Kyle's rants of their epic adventures, Kenny and Lauren rode the lift back to their floor.

"Kenny" Lauren looked at him, unsure what made him look like he was the perfect candidate for a stoner with heavy lidded eyes and a stooped gate. The difference was that instead of pot, Kenny smoked cigarettes, equally bad.

"Dude" Kenny looked her way, lighting a cigarette

"Why?" Lauren turned to face him, "I didn't hear the full story"

Kenny looked at his feet, blowing a smoke ring at the floor in concentration.

"Well, we were in year twelve, about to exit the school gates when Mr Lynch broke our path, standing in front of us, before the giant iron gates to freedom and told us we failed the grade"

"All of you?" Lauren gasped, taken aback, "He had told us that the entire year had done so badly in their exams, our social dynamic, mental health and well being is so far from stable" Kenny paused, "Mental health included"

"So…" Lauren trailed off "what happened?"

"They told us we had to spend ONE year in this dump. We can't go anywhere. We need to somehow magically set ourselves straight before we graduate from here"

"I've only seen about three of you" Lauren admitted

"Over the course of the year, each month, someone would be medically examined and let go" Kenny shrugged, "frankly, I think that dickwipe of a counselor just wanted to lock us up somewhere, away from the world"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…" Lauren gasped, face red with embarrassment

The lift pinged open, revealing Butters who stood there, red in the face, "S- sorry am I interrupting anything special o…?"

Kenny cocked an eyebrow, causing Lauren to snort with laughter.

"I am shocked you even STILL assume I would _get_ _with_ a girl after 17 hours" Kenny laughed

"You got with girls in 17 hours?" Lauren asked, dumbfounded

"y-yeah" Kenny blushed, stepping aside to let Butters in the lift, "nearly every month I'd have a new girl but I can't help being a-"

"Sexual predator?" Butters genuinely remarked

Kenny looked like he wanted to smack the blonde's skull into the wall repeatedly.

"No" Kenny said shortly, "you've been listening to too many stories of Cartman's heavily warped stories"

"So you haven't tried to fuck a post box?" Butters asked, curious

"Lauren, may I introduce you to our special patient?" Kenny smiled at Lauren, "This is Butters"

"The bad kind of special?" Butters looked at Kenny with doe eyes

"No, the _special_ kind" Kenny said, prodding a floor number, "Here's your floor number, special"

Butters wandered out, not saying goodbye.

"Was all of that….. true?" Lauren asked, shocked

"Butters" Kenny shrugged, "is a gullible little boy in a man's body. Honest as a drunk. Look, Butters is, in lamen's terms, pretty fucking simple"

"Whose more honest? A little kid or a drunk person?" Lauren laughed at her joke

"Drunken little kids" Kenny laughed, "That was Stan in year four, by the way"

"Wow" Lauren couldn't help but wander about making an excuse to talk to him more.

Lauren was about to walk out of the lift when Kenny grabbed her by the arm, with a serious expression

"The best way I can explain Butters is likening him to Wade, from GTA5" Lauren tried to ignore the voice screaming that some dude was touching her, "O- oh I see! The character who was Trevor's friend?"

"Yeah, the one that made you want to run yourself over with a truck when he spoke" Kenny said, letting go of her arm, "I am so sorry for what Butters said"

"I'm alright, Kenny" she smiled, watching the lift doors close between them both


	4. reconstructed chapter please re-read

A storm started to brew that night, Lauren went to the lifts to see a pile of yellow hair storm out in fear, passing Lauren. Butters was clutching a cord to his chest, "O-oh Jesus!"

Lauren looked at Butters, annoyed taking his arm, "what did you do? I can see a murderer when I see one"

"I- I- I wanted to see the storm tunnel! Below the bridge!" Butters shouted, flustered"You know, the one that leads to the lake"

"I can see you're lying, why do you have that cord" Lauren seethed, irritated that some irritating person caught with evidence was planning to murder someone.

"N-nothing I swear!" Butters trembled

"You've done something" Alex took the cord and recognized it as a respirator cord, "you unplugged someone's oxygen tank!?"

"I'm trying to set him f-free!" Cartman backed away, white in the face, "You don't understand. We're been trapped. Stuck here and no one can ever go past that gate on the other side of the bridge."

"Look, that doesn't mean you go around killing people" Lauren snapped, watching Butters retreat with his head down to the lift, twisting the cord with worry.

000

That morning, it was still raining hard, the wind howling against the glass. The clouds cast a grey gloom through the windows causing eerie shadows.

Lauren walked over to Kyle who sat, shoulders hunched over a beer bottle. He slurped from it, shuddering as tears rolls down his face.

"Kyle" Lauren sat with him

"Go away, Lauren" Kyle croaked, "You're not supposed to be here"

Cartman rolled inside on the wheelchair, looking irate.

"Would I rather be free to drink booze all day and walk around? Or be bed ridden? Oh it IS so hard to choose" Cartman said sarcastically, glaring at Kyle "especially when someone tries to kill you!"

Lauren sighed, placing a hand on his bony shoulder, "I really th-"

Stan and Kenny barged in, looking triumphed.

"I think I know what's going on!" Stan roared

"Lauren, you said you have your phone, just about out of credit?" Kenny asked

"Y-yes" Lauren nodded, "I never use it"

"I think we know what's going on with that bloody counselor" Kenny seethed, glancing at a nearby security camera,

"I want to find out!" Kyle screamed, dropped the bottle and fled, snatching the phone from Lauren's out stretched hand.

"Kyle!" Stan called after him, "Please come back!"

thorough out the day, they never saw Kyle or even noise emitted from him. The booze in the fridge wasn't as heavily depleted.


	5. re-reconstructed chapter please re-read

Lauren gasped, she saw out the window, on that bridge, above the roaring, stood a figure with a splash of red hair flattened by the howling winds. The rain screamed down the windowpane that kept shuddering from the strong wind gales.

"Kyle!" Lauren screeched, watching the forlorn figure standing there, alone

Lauren burst through her door, barreled down the front stairs and shoved the front two doors open as she charged for the bridge. She could see Kyle climb onto the stonework railing, beer bottle in hand.

"STOP!" Lauren screamed, voice high, "WAIT!"

Kyle turned his head, face of surprise. Lauren and Kyle locked eyes for a few seconds. Lauren darted for the edge, where he stood, only to watch Kyle's bright hair disappear beneath the stone rails.

Heart thumping painfully in her throat, she stared leaned over the edge of the railing and stared at the angry rapids below. Her eyes welled up as hot tears rolled off her face. Heart broken sobs started to sound, warbled and loud, Lauren went to her knees, hands to her head, sobbing uncontrollably.

000

"Lauren?" a soft voice asked, a hand prodding Lauren's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Lauren lifted her head from the ground. She had curled herself into a tight ball and had fallen asleep with her face pressed up against the stone rails. Snot had dried and stuck to her cheek, her clothes were stiff and her hair was muddy.

"I thought you've decided to become homeless again" the voice smiled

"Last night" Lauren croaked, sitting up, spotting a broken beer bottle nearby.

Lauren slowly registered who the voice belonged to as she watched as Kenny slowly look at the broken bottle, face going white.

"We need to get that counsellor" Lauren shook her head, wiping her hands on her pants, "this has got to stop! He can't jail you in a place like this! The problems will get worse"

Lauren slowly stood up and placed a quivering hand on her phone that sat on the rails.

"Kyle" Kenny sighed, "You lucky bastard"

"We have to do something about it" Lauren sniffed, taking the phone. Slowly, Kenny put an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the building, where Stan stood, face wet with snot and tears.

"He" Stan looked hurt, "what did... he see?"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat in the kitchen, someone had made a thermos of very strong coffee and had laid it out along with a jug of milk and sugar cubes for others to help themselves. Kenny slowly pored himself a coffee, bypassing milk or sugar.

"Okay, we can't sit like this all day" Kenny said to the stunned silence that cloaked them all

"K-Kyle's dead?" Butters couldn't get his head around it, pouring a tiny amount of coffee in his mug, with plenty of milk, spilling some on the table.

"Look, he saw something that hurt him so badly" Lauren spoke, "He obviously didn't want to live due to what was going on"

Stan slurped from his personal glass of wheat grass juice thoughtfully, he appeared to reach for Lauren's phone that sat in the center of the table, only to freeze, hand hovering over it.

"We can do it, we can find out the truth as a team and if it's really bad, we can still deal with it" Kenny said, "Whenever you're ready"

Stan slowly lifted the phone, stared at the screen for a few minutes and put it back on the table, face blank, a slither of horror flashed on his expression.

"Mr Harper is recording us" Stan whispered, "He is recording our behavior and sending it to other doctors and scientists around the world"

"What?" Lauren spluttered on her coffee

"Give me that!" Kenny swiped the ohone off the table and glared at it, reading

"We're being analyzed for research for mentally unstable children" Kenny seethed, "we're being watched like a set of hamsters! He bloody sent us to a research facility! We're never going to be let out! we're going to- what!?" Kenny stared at the screen, "He paid the government that we were willing to devote our lives to this!?"

"Oh my god" Lauren shuddered, "you were lied to"

"How did you get in, Lauren?" Kenny asked, "Who let you in?"

"I thought it was an abandoned apartment. I fell in a sewer a while back and found this bridge, climbed it and decided to take refuge,,,, you said something about mentors?"

"Mr Harper told us that we had to be a mentor to those who ever entered this building" Kenny gawped, "to hide the truth about what he had done. To hide that bloody secret!"


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren went to Cartman's room that night and knocked on his door.

"Cartman" Lauren entered the room, "I need your oxygen tank"

"What the blood hell for!?" Cartman spat, munching on handful of chips

"I'm going swimming" Lauren plucked two spare tanks from the cupboard and walked to where the rest of the building's residents waited.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kenny asked, "You might drown"

Lauren grinned, "I've got that sorted"

"This has to work" Stan muttered, "We've been out here long enough"

"Have you broken every security camera you could find?" Stan asked

"Yes" Kenny punched his hand in a fist, "Let's go"

000

Everyone split up into groups and parted ways. Stan took a shovel and led Butters to Cartman's room.

"Stan" Cartman spoke, "Let me stay"

"What?" Stan whirled around; Butters stared in discomfort as per usual

"Please" Cartman wheezed, "Look at me. Look what I have done to myself. I am never going to move out of this bed or that wheelchair ever again. I can't sit up, I have someone who has to wipe my butt and check me for bed sores"

"Fatass" Stan began, looking stricken, "we're not going to leave you here"

""I'm just going to slow you down" Cartman sniffed, looking at the breathing machines next to him, "I asked Butters to pull the plug and I tried to tell him he did the wrong cord"

"I didn't understand what you mean pull the plug! I pulled the oxygen tank!" Butters trembled

"I mean pull the plug on this" Cartman pointed at himself, "Your life is on the other side of this fence. Mine's eight feet under the ground"

"Are you-" Stan began, "but-"

"Leave" Cartman turned his head away from them, as if to turn himself to face the wall.

"Cartman, in exactly one hour, I need you to make a flame and drop it down the stairs" Stan said solemnly, giving him a set of matches "we're burning this place down"

Stan and Butters fled to the kitchen grabbed all the alcohol they could find and smashed it on the ground around the bottom floor of the house. After that, they smashed all the oil lamps and dragged each and every single oxygen tank or gas canister they could find in the house and sat them in the foyer. Soon, there were canisters of deodorant, oxygen tanks and fuel tanks gathered around. They went around the back of the house and started shoveling at the fence.

000

Kenny and Lauren stood at the bridge, oxygen tanks clasped around their waists.

"This is the best prison break I've ever thought of" Kenny jittered

"STOP!" a voice screamed from a helicopter, "DO NOT MOVE!"

"SHIT-" Kenny swore

They stood onto the stone railings, legs trembling, and hands sweating.

"Step away from the edge!" a voice screamed, the sound of a bullet whizzed past her head. Lauren tripped, feeling a bullet shoot into her leg, yanking Kenny with her. Kenny grasped Lauren's hand and they were swept away in the violent rapids, holding oxygen masks to their mouths, they tumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Cartman's television blared with a news anchor talking about what was going on around them.

_Breaking news! In South Manitou Island, The test subjects of Lake M have escaped their residence. The dwindling numbers have plummeted—_

Cartman sighed, turning off the television. He looked out the window and saw a helicopter hover outside his window.

"Fat boy! Remain seated and do not move!" the man from the helicopter roared over a megaphone. Cartman rolled off his bed with great difficulty, dragging himself to the foot of his bed. He opened a box he never opened since his arrival and took out a pistol.

"Kiss my bulbous ass" Cartman spat, dragging himself painfully across the landing, towards the lift.

"DO NOT GO ANYWHERE!" a n=megaphone warped the man's voice

Cartman strained, shoving the lift door buttin and rolled in, panting heavily, cocking his pistol.

"Eat my- sorry stubby corpse!" Cartman watched as the lift doors opened, revealing the messy scene of oil lamps, tanks and lots of deadly looking canisters. He fired a canister, sending the entire building into a violent ball of angry flames. Cartman reloaded and placed the trigger to his head, blasting his brains on the walls of the lift.

000

Stan and Butters wiggled themselves through the fence, sweating, they looked at the building engulfed in angry snakes of yellow flames, eating and crumpling the concrete. They both zipped up their hoods and raced for the shoreline. Wading through the mud, Stan froze.

"Butters" Stan turned around, "did you bring it?"

"Yeah" Butters pointed at a police boat that roared to where they stood, "I got to aim first"

Butters picked up a large stick and a marble from his pocket.

"You can do it, Butters" Stan jeered quietly, "Just like you did to the ship in Hawaii"

Butters flicked the marble into the air and swiped it with the stick, watching the small glass ball glint in the moonlight as it sailed, perching itself firmly into the cop's eyeball.

"AAAaahh!" they watched the officer stumble, clutching his eye and fall into the water.

"I see them! Those boys over there!" another officer roared into an intercom on his boat, only to falter and fall off the boat as well.

"Golf really _is_ a weapon" Stan gawped, watching Butters smirk as he laid the stick down on the ground.

"Thank you" Butters smiled

"Come on!" Stan started for the boat, "we don't have much time!"

They scrambled into the water, to the boat and heaved themselves onto the deck and bounced the speed boat off to the mainland.

000

Kenny and Lauren spluttered and chocked, gasping for air when the storm tunnel spat them out from the bottom of the lakebed.

"Oh god, where are we" Kenny gasped, "And how the hell did you fall into a storm tunnel!?"

"Long story!" Lauren shouted over the roaring angry ocean. She was struggling to swim, her leg was cramping and blood swirled around them.

"Who the hell do you work for!?" Kenny shouted

"The CIA?" Lauren shouted sarcastically, "I'm homeless! I saw a building in the water and I went to it. I didn't think anyone would be in it!"

"Argue later, we need to go!" Kenny swam large strokes, Lauren in tow, swimming to where a boat roared towards them.

"Tell me, again why we had to take the sewer?" Lauren struggled

"To set off the alarm to make it look like we were escaping. We needed people to come here by boat so we could get away! Stan and Butters already did it!"

Stan and Butters helped them onto the boat and they roared away, leaving the blazing ball of fire behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny stared at the building that stood before them.  
"I would like to deal with him" Kenny snarled, "Alone"

"What are you going to do?" Butters trembled

"I'm going to take care of that bastard" Kenny said, hands curling into tight fists

"Let us come with you" Lauren pleaded, rain making her hair stick flat on her cheeks.

"No" Kenny shook his head; "this is me and me alone"

"Let me" Stan yanked the knife, "who ever will do this will get sent to jail"

"Look" Kenny sighed, "We need to find a way to get into the school and hide in his office till that prick arrives"

000

They stood in a semi circle around the computer. The counselor had been watching them from his computer and taking notes on their behavior.

"Surely, that's illegal" Stan spat

"Wait, turn on that TV" Lauren darted for the controls nearby and turned it to a TV nearby.

_Officers were called to a blazing fire in lake Michigan. The building that was supposedly empty went up in flames tonight, when firefighters arrive, they only found one man, dead in the lift shaft. _ A news anchor drawled, _Police are investigating as to what this building was for and-_

"Those reports on the internet! On Lauren's phone" Kenny gasped, "That asshole was uploading reports on the internet! Watching us and making notes about us for research! That bloody asshole!"

_In other news, police are still investigating where the group of children vanished earlier last year. Police have discovered that the blazing building and the missing children are linked as a body was found in the sewer tunnels. Just in, channel ten, news. _

The sound of a helicopter led the group outside to stare in utter shock.

"How the hell did…" Lauren stared, "who?"

"Stand down, assholes" a voice roared, settling itself in the school courtyard

"Wait-" Kenny gasped, "I think that's-"

"Oh no!" Butters trembled, covering his eyes

"I've been tracking your movements all through tonight" a man in a black suit exited the helicopter, striding to them.

"You're a felon" Kenny spat, backing away

"I'm going to put an end to all of you" he snarled, "even that chick over there! I don't want any witnesses"

"Screw you, Doctor Harper" Lauren snapped

Mr Harper took out a pistol and aimed it at the group. "get in!" he pointed at the school's back door, "Now"

000

He led them into a classroom when Stan turned around and lundged on to the men, grappling with the pistol. Everyone snatched an arm or a leg and hurled him onto a chair, strapping and tying him down with a rope they had found in a drawer nearby.

"It's our turn" Kenny smiled, revealing a knife from his pocket, "to fuck you up"


	10. Chapter 10

"MMmmph!" Dr Harper strained against the tight ropes and ducktape on his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Kenny put a hand to his ear, "I couldn't understand, all I heard was _I'm an asshole!_"

"Scrw you!" Dr Harper shouted, muffled

"Oh! Is that so?" Kenny smiled coldly; raising a hand he swatted the man in the face, he took the pistol from Stan and swatted him on the face once more…

THAT IS A SNEAK PEAK!


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren sat down on a chair, gripping her leg. Blood had streamed down her jeans and trailed onto the floor. She watched as Kenny took out a knife, holding the man's shoulder, Kenny shouted at him, threatening. Stan stood on guard at the door and Butters stood, watching, under the spell of a horror movie.

"Now" Kenny pulled the man's fingers so they laid flat on the armrest, "You're married" Kenny glanced at the ring thoughtfully.

"MMMMMFFF!" Dr Harper was sweating, frantic.

"What would your wife say?" Kenny looked at Dr Harper's wide eyes, "what would she say if she learnt that her husband stole away the lives of America's children of tomorrow" Kenny held the knife over his fingers

"That's his right hand! He isn't married" Stan pointed out, looking over his shoulder, "Or if he is, it doesn't actually matter"

Kenny brought the penknife down, dissecting Dr Harper's index finger off. Ignoring his pained screams of agony, Kenny lifted the finger that was quickly turning blue.

"I command you to lock up these innocent children!" Kenny used his finger as a pointing stick, "I demand you! You sick fuck!" Kenny threw the finger aside, furious; he ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Why?" Kenny demanded

"I thought it-" Dr Harper struggled, squirming, "would make lots of money"

"It's the equivalent to human trafficking!" Kenny spat, swinging a fist at his face, knocking him over with the chair.

"Please- Stop-" Dr Harper struggled, breathing jagged

"You're a sick fuck" Lauren snapped from the other side of the classroom, hands bloodied and leg throbbing in pain.

"You don't know these people" Dr Harper snarled as Kenny jerked the chair upright.

"I do know enough to know you are a very disgusting man" Lauren snapped

Kenny went over to the teacher's desk and fished out a pen. Kenny went over to Dr Harper, held his face in his free hand and stabbed him in the eyeball, causing Dr Harper to scream, buck his head and cry, quivering.

"You bastard!" Kenny roared, "You bloody asshole!"

"YOU are the sicko!" Dr Harper yelled, screaming as Kenny reached for the pistol and clocked him on the head repeatedly.

Stan ambled over with a can of whiskey.

"I found this in the vending machine over the road" Stan shrugged, pouring it on the hysterical man who shrieked as the whiskey seared his fingerless wound and open eyeball.

Lauren's mind told her she had to escape. She turned to the window, limping with great difficulty. She strained to open the window. She felt she had to get away from there. She glanced over as Kenny who took out a lighter and hold it to the bawling man. Lauren rolled herself out the window and crawled through the thicket. Locking a group of people away for a long time really did fuck people up in the head. She stopped and sat down once she was in an alley way, gasping for air, clutching her leg, she trembled against the cold.

"Lauren?" a voice startled her

"Uh" Lauren was about to curl up and fake sleep when she recognized who it was

"What are you doing?" Butters asked

"I" Lauren brought her uninjured leg to her chest, "I had to get away"

"They're doing the bad kind of saving the world" Butters said, sitting with her

"You should leave me alone" Lauren sighed, "I've lived on the streets long enough, I want to be alone"

"A-are you sure about that?" Butters asked, only to freeze, watching a police car with its siren's blaring, racing past the dark alleyway that they hid in.

00

Stan had slit the man's throat and watched with hungry glee, Kenny seething beside him, watching the ban scream and burn alive, jerking around like a helpless puppet. The sounds of the sirens wiped their smile off their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

The burning screaming man eventually fell limp, head lolling to the side.

"Oh my god" Stan gasped, "We just killed someone"

"Do you know what he did to us!?" Kenny spat, "he ruined our lives!"

"Look at what we've done!" Stan snapped, pointing at the corpse in the chair

"Shit, we have to bury the body!" Stan shouted

"Let's get out of- where's Butters and Lauren?" Kenny looked around and spotted an open window.

"Wait here" Stan pointed at Kenny and darted to the front desk and wrote a note.

_I have decided to end my life. I have realized that I have made many mistakes and wish to end my life the way I deserve. _

"There's one thing we forgot" Stan smiled, putting the note on the body, "The cops are fuckin' stupid"

With that, they bolted from the window, sprinting down the pavement, into Lauren and Butters who waited.

"It was gross what you were doing" Lauren dry retched, "I had to escape"

"Y-yeah" Butters looked sheepish, "now what?"

They sat in the dark alleyway and caught their breath. Lauren ripped her scarf and used it as a tourniquet.

"I guess we just move on with our lives" Lauren shrugged


	13. Chapter 13

In the alleyway, they sat in a semi circle, unsure where to go.

"We can't always be on the run" Lauren sighed, "The cops will eventually find us"

"It doesn't matter" Kenny shrugged, "We'll just keep moving"

"I should go back to my friends" Lauren sighed, "We live under this bridge, me and two other guys"

"Oh, who? Maybe we could stay with you for a while" Kenny suggested

"Sure" Lauren stood up, "They've had it pretty rough, though"

They walked through a maze of dark alleyways, crossed busy roads, went through back alleys until they reached a long highway, underneath there was a faint sound of paper being scrunched up and it being lit on fire.

"This way" Lauren motioned for the bridge.

000

There was a guy and a girl sitting huddled around a circle of flaming paper and rubbish, the woman looked up and smiled, waving Lauren over.

"I see you brought friends" the woman smiled, green eyes sparkling

"Y-yeah" Lauren motioned the guys, "Butters, Stan and Kenny"

"Welcome to our abode" the man said in a tired voice, looking up

"Kenny?" the woman's eyes lit up in astonishment

"Y-yeah?" Kenny cocked an eyebrow, "You know me?"

"McCormick?" the woman gasped, "Kenny! It's Karen!" she stood and hugged Kenny tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"You know each other" Lauren looked at the duo

"Yeah, they're siblings" Stan shrugged

"Oh" Lauren smiled, "wonderful"

They sat around the fire and shared stories about the recent short comings.


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren smiled at her friends talking animatedly to one another, sleep claimed her, she slowly laydown, pulling a blanket over her head. The snow had started to fall and turn the mud into ice. Closing her eyes, she was dead to the world, even invisible to the commotion outside the overpass. Lauren snapped opened her eyes to the frantic screaming of Karen. Frozen in fear, Lauren slowly looked out and watched in horror.

"You're a murderer" Karen's voice wailed, "A horrible cruel monster!"

"Karen-" Lauren crawled out of the blankets, out of the overpass, only to see two officers struggling with Kenny, placing him in their car. Stan sat in the backseat, still.

"Karen!" Lauren called after her, "what the hell happened!"

"Stan used the pay phone over the road and called themselves in" Karen spat, "he told me _everything_! That sicko!"

"Calm down-" Lauren began only to watch Karen run to the cops, cursing them loudly

"Are you" an officer glanced at Karen, "Karen McCormick?"

"What does that matter?" Karen spat

"She's a runaway" the officer grabbed Karen by the arm, "Take her to social services"

"Don't take me anywhere!" Karen swore, "My parents are abusive, my brother is a murderer and I hate my life! Let me GO!"

"Which is why you're going to social services" the officer glared, yanking Karen along.

Lauren blinked. Being homeless meant escaping danger and striving to survive. Her conscience said to let them go, as by law, the officers were doing the right thing. Stan and Kenny were murderers and Karen was underage.

"Lauren" Charlie, one of her homeless companions spoke, "we should get moving"

Lauren quietly nodded and turned to see Butters trembling in the corner. They both packed up what little they had and faced Butters who was shocked into silence ever since.

"We're moving" Lauren said, "I wouldn't think you have anywhere to go"

"I don't" Butters sighed, hugging his knees, "I have nowhere to go"

"Well" Butters stood up, "Lets get out of here, then"

000

"Karen" Kenny croaked, looking through the windowpane that separated him from his sister. They looked at each other, gripping the communications phone to their ears, looing miserable.

"You've changed so much" Karen whispered, staring at her brother

"Being locked up does something to you" Kenny shrugged, "It does something so bad"

"I didn't know you could stoop so low" Karen's voice cracked, "I thought you were better than this!"

"Nor did I" Kenny leaned into his hand, sighing, guilt swallowing him whole.

"It's as simple as bullying" Karen sniffed, "If they punch you, you don't punch back!"

"Oh" Kenny chuckled, "He's done far worse than that. I killed a up psychopath"

"He's turned you into a fuckin' psychotic moron!" Karen howled, slamming the phone onto the receiver.

"Your time's up, lets go" the officer tapped Kenny on the shoulder.

Kenny followed the officer into a cell where Kenny and Stan spent the rest of their lives.

THE END EVERYONE


End file.
